DeCe It Up!
by xxHipstaPlease
Summary: CeCe Is Having A Great Summer. What Can Make It Better? Oh. Thats Right.. HIM.
1. The Start Of Something New?

"Wake Up In The Morning Fillin' like P. DIDDY, Hey What Up Girl?"

"Ugh…Can't I Sleep In One More Minute?" I asked my Alarm clock.

"Before I Leave Brush My Teeth With A Bottle Of Jack"

I groaned before I turned over &pushed my snooze button on my alarm. I turned over to enjoy those precious moments I had before it went off again…3, 2, 1..

"Im Talkin' 'Bout Pedicure On Are Toes, Toes, Tryin' On All Are Clothes, Clothes, Boys Blowin' Up Are Phones, Phones"

I Snapped, "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP KE$HA BEFORE I HIT YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A BASEBALL BAT!" Then, my mom walked in. "CeCe, darling, what on earth are you doing? You sound like a crazy person!" Said my mom in concern. See, my mom had retired from being a cop. She's WAY beyond her years. I'm 19. Actually, Tomorrow is my birthday. But, I have to go to work today.

I work at a veterinarians' office. I've always wanted to be a vet. But, I'm currently waking up at 4:30 A.M to go be a assistant for the summer. I'm making sure that this is what I want to be before I make my decision. Today is my first day. I still work at Shake It Up! Chicago but, they moved the time to 5 P.M. so, I have just enough time to get to the set at 4:47 and get ready for Shake It Up. Gunther , Tinka , me, and Rocky all still work there. We train the 13 year olds to dance. They perform with us on Shake It Up! So, we have to train them good so, we don't make a fool out of areselfs. We all practice on Saturdays, Sundays, &Fridays while we have the actual SHOW on Mondays, Tuesdays, And Wednesdays. Thursday is are day off.

I get dressed. I put on a pair of pink skinnys, a white tanktop, a gold blazer, and I put on my Hi-Tops. I may be 19 but, I've always dressed like this. Age isn't a number to me. So, I'm not going to change my style for a stupid number. But, I did notice I had to get bigger tops..If you know what I mean.

I haven't been dating anyone..But, I've had my eye on this one kid. Rocky is dating Gunther and Tinka is dating Ty. I know what all y'all are thinking. Those are some weird pairings. I can explain.. Hell, I was just as shocked as you are. I can't explain!

"CECE! SOMEONES AT THE DOOR! GET IT!" I heard my mom yell. I yelled right back, "MOM! IM UPSTAIRES! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAN TAKE 3 STEPS &GET THERE!". My mom was quiet. That's never a good sign. Right then, I regretted what I had said. Because, her next response was what every teen fears, "EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADY? " She started lowering her tone..i knew she was going up the stairs.."I can take that phone a way young missy." I stared at my purple case covered iphone. I started tearing up, "Mommy! I'm so sorry!" and I hugged her. "Oh..it's ok hunny. Just don't do it again!" she said while going down the stairs. "Ha! Works every time!" I mumbled to myself . I had totally forgotten about the door and I went back into my room. I had just finished putting on makeup when I went and got my purse. Suddenly, I felt hands on my hips and I held my breath. I turned around to see-

**A/N- this was supposed to be a cliff hanger. But, you all probably know who it is anyway. -_- **


	2. Begining Of DeCe?

**A/N: I'm happy that I've had the story up for only a couple of hours&ive already had 2 comments! :D I may sound like a nerd but, im just excited. Im hoping this story will go far! And, I think y'all will to!(: so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own, Shake It Up!**

….

Chapter Two- The Beginning Of…DeCe?

"D-Deuce!" I exclaimed he made me accidentally bump over my Sprite. He laughed. "Aha! I KNEW that would scare you! " He Snickered. "No..It didn't really 'SCARE' me. It just surprised me!" I said. "Pshh! Yeah Right. I totally scared you." He said with a wink. "No! **EVERYONE** knows im not easily scared." I pointed out. "You know we sound like little kids." He said with a smile. "Yes, because we ARE kids. Were teens." I said. "….CeCe. Were practically adults." Deuce said. "BUT! If were old..We'll get wrinkles and get..well, OLD!" I shouted in fear. He laughed. I pouted. "Why are you laughing! Im being serious." I questioned him. "Because! Your cute." He said. "Oh..Well…WAIT! Why Are You At My House At 4AM?" I started freaking out. He looked at me like I was stupid. "Seriously, CeCe? Did you already forget? I Work with you. Duh!" He told me. "O-Oh. That Makes Sense." I said. I felt seriously stupid right now. I was trying to change the subject so fast that I forgot. I mentally slapped myself upside the head. "Oh. Nooooo I totally just wanted to come over your house at…oh you know, 4Am." He said, being sarcastic. I gave him a little shove, being playful, of course. He, on the other hand, pushed me a little too hard. I landed on my Twilight bed. "Hey, CeCe…What's all over your floor?" he said then he took a step& slipped on my Sprite I had knocked over. He, too, had fallen on my bed. But, he had landed on top of me.. "Umm…You can get off now, Deuce.." I said giving him a look. "Maybe, I don't wanna" he said seriously.

"Children! Time to GOOOO!" my mother said while her flats hit the stairs. "Holy Sh- " Deuce had cut Me off with a kiss. We had moments like this, randomly. He ,or sometimes me, would just give a quick kiss to each other. We didn't call it, "Friends With Benefits" because, it was only a peck. Nothing more. I don't know if he has feelings toward me. I never asked. But, this kiss..it was a little more passionate.

He jumped off of me and sat on my zebra striped bean bag chair. I sat on my bed acting normal. I guess it didn't work; my mom gave me this look like, what-the-fuck-just-happened-here-young-lady. Besides that, she looked at us &said in a dull voice, "Time for CeCe to screw up another job.". "MOM! " I said while throwing a pillow at her.

The ride to the vet's office was long&awkward. My mom doesn't like me sitting upfront so, I sat in the very back with Deuce. It was still dark out, so you couldn't see us. My mom was trying her darnest to, though. My hands made the accident of bumping into his when my mom turned a sharp curve. He grabbed mine the first chance he got. This is so unlike him. He's never this…touchy. But, I liked it. I really liked it. We have been friends, for like, ever. It was to awkward so, I told my mom to turn on the radio. The song that came on was one of my favorites. It was, "Steal Your Heart By: Augustana ". I started singing the first part: '_You Meet Me At The Water, Where All Your Dreams Come True. Tell Your Sisters & Your Brothers ,Well, I'll Be Waiting For You..' _just then my phone buzzed.

**TEXT MESSAGE from "Deuce(: "**

**D : Who knew u were a gr8 singer?**

**CC: Nah. Im not. But thanks.(: **

I closed my phone and continued singing. ' someday _Im gonna steal your heart, , im gonna steal your heart away ,My love is like an ocean, take you down to the depths. And im taking you with me, taking every step to steal your heart.'_

**TEXT MESSAGE from "Deuce(: "**

**D : Yes, u sing gorgeous.&u r 2. Btw: this is are song(;**

**CC : r song? Don't u have to be a couple 2 have a 'song'.**

Then, the song ended and my mom said were here. "LOOK! We made it ON TIME!" I said pointing to the clock that read, "6:00 p.m.". "It seems we did." Deuce agreed. "Looks like y'all are going to have a ;ong day ahead of you! Have fun, be SAFE." My mother said while staring daggers at Deuce. Deuce through his hands up in the air like saying he was, 'innocent'.

We turned around and started walking into the building that read, "**Hessenheffer Family Vet"** Me and Deuce looked at each other. Looks like it will be an LONG DAY indeed.

**A/N: I Tried to make this long. It's 12AM where I live so, its pretty late. Also, the song, "I'm Gonna Steal You Heart" is a really good song. I suggest you listen to it. It's also on the Degrassi Season 11 Promo.**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own The song, degrassi, or Shake It Up!**


	3. Deuce Finally Ask?

We sat in that office for about a good 30 min. Then, everyone started showing up. "Wtf. Why did they tell us to get here 30 min early!" Deuce yelled. He was pretty peeved off* . "Calm down Deuce! Why are you getting so worked up?" I said while not thinking, I put my hand on his upper thigh. He was staring at me smirking. "why..are you smirking?" I asked. "oh..nothing, babe." He said while putting his hand over mine. "wh-whatthefudge" I stuttered, just then the vet came in. "Hello, I'm Dr.** Hessenheffer. **Pleased to meet you**" **he said and gave me a kiss on the hand. I giggled. Then, I heard Deuce growl. He got in between me&Dr. H. he told him off, "Now, you look here DR! shes MINE. MINE ONLY you dare put a move on her again, I swear I will beat you in to a brick wall! Ya got that!" "Whoa. Im 35. Im a little to old for "ya girl" . in the "old country" we kiss girls hands as a greeting. Hasn't Gunther taught you anything?" Dr said to Deuce. "Actually, Gunther doesn't quite like me very much.." I mumbled. "Awe why not. You are a very gorgeous young lady." He told me. "well th-" I got cut off by Deuces growling. "Deuce! I get that were in a vets office and all but, you DON'T Have to act like a dog!" I yelled. All the animals started barking. "Uhm.. I think you two should go. I'll let you work at Tinka&Gunther's "Peppy Dog Palace" Its Right down the street." He told us while he was pushing us out the door. "But! Wai-" he shut the door in my face."Deuce! I cant see you.. WHERE ARE YOU! " I screamed. "Shh..sh..Hush. Im right here baby..Calm down." He said as he hugged me. "im sorry..i just don't like being by myself. And I don't like the dark." I said as I hugged him tighter. "I cant see anything.. its 5am. And its in December!**" I whined. "hey. CeCe. There's a light post over there. And a bench. We'll just sit and talk until sunrise. Okay?" he said. I smiled and we started walking. We were there within 40 seconds.

"So… what do you wanna talk about , CeCe?" he said as he scouted closer to me. "uhm.. I have no clue." I stated. "well. We have an hr or so, so, think of something" he said. "we could play truth or dare?" I suggested. "uh oh. This isnt gonna turn out good." Deuce said. "oh shut up! Haha. Your first" I said. "okay..truth or dare?" he asked. "TRUTH!" I piped up. "okay…is it true, you like me more thann a friend. "Uhm… I cant say. That information is classified." I spoke."mkay, mkay, no pressure." He returned."Truth Or Dare?" I asked. "Totall dare" he said. "Fine. I dare you to take your headphones off." I said "BUT!...FINE." he took them off. I had never seen his neck before. It made me wanna bite it. My hormones took over my mind and I leaded over on too him &bite his neck. He was startled and when I leaned away he gave me this questioning look… "Sorry" I said apologetic. "Oh! NO! Its TOTALLY Fine" he said with a wink. I smiled. Then I saw him leaning over. I thought he was goining to kiss me. Nope. Instead he bites my neck. I moan slipped outta my mouth. I then pushed him away, embarrassed."Uhm…people biting my next turns me on" I told him. His look was something like XD. We sat in silence for a few seconds before he said, "&how come I havent known this before? I slapped him playfully. "Hey , hey now. Remember the last time you hit me? Remember how that turned out…" he smiled. I stuck out my tongue. He grabbed it… with his mouth. We had the most intimate kiss ever. We finally needed a breather. I look into his brown orbs. They seemed to capture my own. I leaned down and somehow I ended up in between his legs on a park bench… that doesn't sound weird at all. By the time we knew it was sunrise. "You ready?" I asked him. "nah. Theres something I would like to do first…" he smirked. "yes?" I asked him. "CeCe Jones. Will you go out with me?"

**A/N: *Peeved off means Pissed off.**You can do more stuff in December. Also, I would just like y'all to know, I stayed up till 5AM writing this. It's not as long as I had planned, but, it works. Also, the ending is a cliffey. Well, when I feel like writing the next one, (Which will be tomorrow) I promise to make it 1,000+. ONLY IF I get two more reviews. Good or bad, idc (:**


	4. There Trip To Walmart! :D

**A/N: I got two reviews for the 3****rd**** chapter..so..i guess this chapter has to be 1,000+ words..Thanks.. -_-**

"De-Deu-Deuce! ! Are You Serious..?" I said in a tone that was a little to excited. "Im serious as a heart attack, CeCe. Do You Want To Be My GirlFriend?" He asked one more time. "Yes! Yes! YES OF COURSE!" I yelled while jumping into his arms. We had the most passionate kiss ever. It seemed like it last hours. When, in reality, it was only 5 minutes. Dawn had just broke so, they started down the road to, "Gunther&Tinkas Peppy Dog Plaza" . They came across a huge pink tiled building that looked like a rainbow had just threw up on it and, Ke$ha decided to throw some glitter on it. "I Think we found it" Deuce said in disgust. "Maybe we should head back to my place" I started but then was interrupted by, "Hello peoples, Im Gunther" And "und Im Tinka" "And WHERE THE **Hessenheffer's!" **They stated. und turned around to see Gunther&Tinka dressing just like the building, Pink-ish&Glitterey. "Uh..Hey." I Said a little annoyed. Deuce just looked. "Deuce,wheres your headphones…?" Tinka asked surprised. "Oh! Uhm…" He said embarrassed that someone had seen him without a pair on. He turned around to slip on his favorite pair of headphones, His blue&yellow pair. To match his white graphic tee and his yellow jacket with blue jeans.. "Wh-What are you talking 'bout?" he said while trying to hide the fact that he didn't have one on before. Tinka looked at him like an expression like right-your-stupid-if-you-think-im-falling-for-that. Then she just let it go. _Oh thank god._ Deuce said with a sigh of relief. "Well, are yallz ready?" Gunther said. "R-ready for what…?" I asked. "Well, ready to wash dogs ov courze!" Gunther said. "Oh! Don't be ridiculouz they are goings to do someving much, much more funner, Gunter" said Tinka. Me&Deuce sighed a sigh of relive. "anything is better than washing dogs!" I whispered into Deuce's ear. We followed Gunther&Tinka inside the plaza. "youz vell be cleaning the dogs cages!" Tinka said with a smirk. "Oh! Wvat a good idea, sister." Gunther started. "make zure you clean upz ALL they dogs poop&vomitz" Guther said with a pleasurable look on his face. "You spoke to soon, CeCe" Deuce said in my ear. I made this face sorta like, "-_-"

After we got done cleaning, they said that they had "morve in ztore for uz" .  
>"How about we just blow this place? " Deuce suggested. I agreed and we left.<br>"Um..Now what?" I said to Deuce. "I dunno.. I was hoping you hadda plan.. "  
>"Well, It is 7:30 So..I know one place we could go.." I said with a HUGE grin on my face.<br>"Oh? Where is that miss Jones? " he said cathching on.  
>"You know….Say it on 3….1..2..3" I began.<br>"**WALMART!**" We finished together.  
>"But…how are we gonna get there..?" I said figuring he had connections.<br>He opened up his jacket&sure enough, he had some card of cab companies. _  
>I swear its like those things show up by magic…<em>I thought to myself.  
>"They do." He said. I looked at him..<br>_whoa. That's weird..Its like HES magic… _ I Thought again.  
>"I am" he winked.<br>I looked at him like, wtf. Then, I let it go.  
>I closed my eyes &amp;pointed to a card.<br>I opened my eyes&the card read,  
>"Ben&amp;Jerry's Cab Co. Wyatt Simpson (555) 555-5555 " *<br>We called &a grumpy guy picked up. He said he'd be there in 5.  
>we waited till he came. They guy was creepy. He kept looking at me., <em>I mean im pretty and all, but still.<br>_I noticed Deuce was tensed &I put my hand on his thigh I started rubbing it slightly.  
>He smiled and he un-tensed I little bit. When we got to walmart, I pulled at out my wallet but, Deuce stopped me. He pulled out change and threw 10cents out for the man and threw it at him through the window. He told me to ran, so me&amp;him darted into the sliding doors. When we got to past the McDonalds on the side, I said,<br>"Deuce! What the fudge was that! Your supposed to pay the guy not throw CENTS in his face! He was nice enough to drive us here!" "CECE! No. You Gave him a free show!" He replied pissed off. "Wh-what do you mean..?" I said innocently. "Ugh. CeCe. You're not 13 anymore. You have **stuff**. You show that **stuff**." Deuce said. "I don't get it.." I said, having a Ginger moment.** "OhMyWord ,CeCe! You have huge boobs!" he said pretty loud. My face looked something like this, ' D,: '"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" i said & with that, i ran off into the dressing walked up to the lady at the desk in front of them & said, "That's my girlfriend in there crying, can I please go in there?" he said with a sort of begging look on my face. "Sure. Just don't _DO_ anything if you catch my drift.." "Oh. Yes ma'am. Nothing of the sort!" he stated. She unlocked the room & let him in. "Hey, Babe. Im sorry. I was just mad. Im mad the prev that was looking at you like he was. I don't want ANYONE looking at you like that. Im the only one that can look at you like that." He smiled. "im sorry too. I overeacted. It just, you blurted that out to like, ALL OF WALMART!" I said. He gave me this pathetic look &pouted his lips. I know we were 'fighting ' but I couldn't help it. I kissed him. I bit his bottom lip and tugged. His eyes wided in shock. "Im sorry.." I told him hiding my face with my hair. He moved my firey red hair & said, "don't be" and returned the kiss. Then the lady at the desk knocked on the door &said, "you guys are taking to long!" "oh. Right.." Deuce said with a smile &walked us out. "Now, We can have some REAL Fun!" He said to me while smiling.

**A/N:: This Chapter Is 1,013 words! Im so proud of myself(: AND, to my wonderful fans. I love ya'll so much :3  
>*Ya'll are crazy if you think im putting my # up here. Lol.<br>**this wasn't supposed to be offensive. My Bestfriend, Caitlyn (She is my friend on my profile picture. Shes the one on the left) Is A Ginger, &They Say "Ginger Moments" are like, 100x worse than blondes. (: Lol. Oh! And what we'll that do! :O Also, Maybe, if I get enough reviews..I'll try a 2,000 chapter story? Ah, Ah? Sound Good?(:**


	5. A Good 'Ol Surprise

**A/N: Hey! Its been like, what? years?(; To long so…its short but, I feel like i owe y'all. My wonderful fans3 :D**

"Ooh! Some REAL fun…Sounds….fun?" I wondered aloud. "wanna know what?" he whisperd huskly into my ear. "Were gonna-" he was cut of to my ringtone, "Im Sexy And I Know It" by: LMFAO. "Ahh SHIT." I blurted. "Its Gunther.." I told Deuce. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. I pushed ignore knowing it had to have something to do with us skipping. "Sooo…as you were saying?" I asked impatiently. "Mhmm. I was saying, we should do something fun.." he trailed off. "WHAT!" I yelled practically jumping up and down with anticipation mixed with excitement. Just then I ran into this old ladys cart. She smelled faintly of cats and cigarettes.  
>"OhDearLord, Im like, so sorry miss…" I trailed.<br>"Oh no deary. Its fine" she replied.  
>"Hear let us help you." Deuce offered. We bent down and the smell was overwhelming. I started to choke slightly. But, we finished helping her as soon as I went into a full blown cough fit.<br>"OhMy. That sounds like an infection. Might want to get that checked out love." She told me in a motherly way. We bid are farewells and thankyous and went are sepreate ways. "Wow. So excited of what im going to do to you, you harm poor, defensless, old ladys!" he said with a smirk. I had no comment. The scarlet color of my cheeks told all. "Look were here!" he yelled. I looked up to come face to face with the one and only…..lingerie section…? _OhHolyMotherOfGodNo! _I Screamed inside my head. He started to pull on my arm as a signal to start picking out…"Stuff For My Stuff"…


	6. Old Man In A Speedo

A/N: I Owe This To Y'all. I Hope Y'all Enjoy !

And with that, he pulled me into the hell hole.  
>"WAIT! What kind of wallmart are we at?" I Yelled. I mean seriously, What Walmart has a Lingerie Section?<br>"The One In The Mall. Ya know, Wall Mart PLUSS!" he responded.  
>"awh Fuck. Of course it is.."<br>"Here..Try this,this,this, oooh this one, and this, this, this, THAT, annnnd these. " He gave me about 10 outfits and is i walked into nthe dressing room,I gave him the evil eye. I tried on every single one feeling slutty in each. I only wanted to keep three. One was a play boy bunny outfit, the other a red and black corset type thing, and a see through green lace dress. I walked out of the room with my normal clothes on, much to Deuces dissapointment .  
>"I think ill keep these..." i said. His eyes widen in surprisement.<br>"Oh-ohkay..Here, ill pay...Just Think of it as my birthday gift to you!"  
>"But, my birthdays tomorrow.."<br>"So? Early present. But, Well be going out tomorrow, my treat again." He said.  
>My eyes widen in surprise and as my thank you, I grabbed him and kissed him. He licked my bottom lip,asking for entrance and he was granted in. He ran his tongue over my teeth and explored the rest of my mouth. I pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. I felt like we were the only people there. I Saw the look in his eyes and was sure that mine also had the look of lust in them. I gained comsure and it took everything in me. I grabed his free hand,the other was holding my bags, and lead him through the crowd of people. I didnt want to look at him because, I was afraid that if I did, i'd lose it and rip off his clothes right then and there.<p>

**DEUCE P.O.V**

I had to keep one thought into my head, Old Guy In A Speedo. Thats the only way that i could keep myself under control. Im following closley behind her, I can smell her strawberry hair. Now, That I think about it, her kisses taste like strawberrys..I wonder if she tastes like them?  
>OhMyGOD-REMEMBER DEUCE. OLD GUY IN A SPEEDO!<br>Ok, Where Is She leading me? Who knew Lingerie Could be so heavy? I Wanna see her in this stuff so bad. I mean, it is for me right? Why else would she buy it? Just Imagine Her Body-  
>OLD GUY IN A SPEEDO ! <p>

**Regular P.O.V.**

I was trying to just get out of the crowded mall so I could at least have some privacy with Deuce. Not my house, my mom wouldnt like me coming home with a bag of slutty lingerie. Just then, I remembered, "DEUCE! Your house is like A Block or two down right?" I said hopefully.  
>"Uhmm..Yeah. But, Its Cramped, Messy, And-"<br>"Shh! Come _ON_!"  
>He didnt argue, and he lead the way from there, After a few minutes of walking in intament silence, we came to a huge white apartment. We had to walk up 13 steps to get to the front door. I felt sorry for also buying the 5'inch red heels, knowing that weighd the bag down incredibly. He fiddeled with the lock and after 15 seconds of him cussing underneath his breath, we finally got it. He went up another flight of stairs and I closed the door behind me. My shoes clanked against the marble floor.<br>_Cramped My Ass! THIS HOUSE IS HUGE._  
>The house Had To Be At Least 30,000 SquareFeet. I Was In Awe Of The The CubanSpain inspired home. Deuce Had Just Moved So, This Was My First Time Being Here. I looked at the artwork that covered the halls. I Was in deep thought of a art peice that caught my eye when a very husky voice came to my ear, "Would You Like To Come Upstairs, To My Room?" he asked as his arms slithered around my waist. My voice was caught in my throat. I turned and looked at him, and said "lead the way" his smile was as big as a 5 year olds would be. I Followed him into a huge white room covered with band posters such as Foster The People, U2, Nirvana, Aerosmith, and A few rappers, to name a few. His closet doors were covered with Neff&DC Stickers, as any boys would be. He had a small flat screen tv and sliding glass doors that lead out to the view of the city. His shelfs were covered with headhones and cds. I Looked at his bed, queen size might I add, with black,white and red stripes. _  
>Better Than My Twilight Sheets -_-<em> I thought to myself.  
>He comes without warning behind me and starts kissing my neck, My Weakness. I Let a squeak out. "Deuce.." I said. "Hmm?" he asked. I pulled out of his grasp and faced him.<br>"Look, weve only been dating-" i looked at my watch 11:45 AM "for about four hours, Im not ready to do anything, you know, anything _sexual _with you.. Trust me, I do, Dear lord I do. But, I dont want to get hurt and... I Just need time, so can we wait to do that stuff for later?" I spillled out to him. He took my hands in his.  
>"Cece. I understand. Thank you for telling me and keeping true to yourself. I can wait. I've been waiting for more than 5 years. I'll survive." and with that he kissed my cheek. He walked over to his cd player and set it on shuffle.<br>"Hold on a second, I said anything sexual. Kissing is on the 'Hell Yeah' list not the 'no no' list.." I said hoing for him to grasp my concept.  
>Pumped Up Kicks By: Foster The People came on but, we paid no mind. I had my hands wraped around his neck, reaching to stay connected to his mouth scince now he was about 5'9 and I was only 5'4. He had his finges wrapped in my hair. I tripped over a basket ball that was lying around on the floor. We both toppled over on his bed. It smelled..tropical. We made are way to the top of the bed and stayed there for about 5 min and finally time came for a breather.<br>"Well, uhm..Wanna watch a movie or something..?" he asked me. I sat up and crawled over to him and simply said, "or something" and we both were back kissing each other, with each kiss filled with passinate yearning for one another.

**A/N: ELLOW MY LOVLEYS ;D . Aha. Missed Me? Im Sorry, Please Except This Chapter As An Apologizement? I Tried To Make It Long, And I Worked Really Hard On This Chapter! R&R Please and Thank Youuuuuu! **

**Disclamier: No, Unfortunatley, I Dont Own Anything Mentioned In Here, Especially Walmart And Shake It Up!**


	7. Happy Birthday Cece !

''Deucey! Im Home!" I Heard a thick accent voice of a woman say.  
>''Oh Shit! My Moms Home!" Deuce yelled.<br>''Uhm..I Can go..?" I asked.  
>"I Dont Want You Too..."<br>Just then his mom came in.  
>''Oh hello, Mrs. Martinez. Deuce was just helping me with my spanish homework that I have for extra credit. Isnt that right, Deuce?" , I asked.<br>"Oh. Hmm? Si!" He stamered. I got off his bed and started to walk out.  
>"Goodbye, CeCe." His mother stared daggers at me. I nodded and kept walking. <p>

**NEXT DAY:  
><strong>  
>I Woke up to my ringtone going off. I looked at my phone and found out it was from Deuce.<br>'' Hello ?" I answered.  
>"Ey ! Chica! Get ready."<br>"For what?"  
>"Were meeting the gang down at Chilies."<br>"Do we have to?" I wined.  
>"CeCe . Its 12AM and its your god damn birthday. Yes we have to go."<br>"Holy shit. Its my birthday! How old am I turning?" I asked.  
>"Your 20, now. So, get up babe! Today is gonna be FILLED with excitment. Trust me. I'll pick you up in an hour. You better be ready!" He said before ending the conversation.<br>"Ohgod. Im 20." I said in amazement. I took a quick 10 min shower and got out a outfit. I decided on a simple white dress that went just a little above my knees. I paired it with a brown waist belt and a pair of cowgirl boots. I guess i was feeling the country look today. I glanced at the clock that read 12:53. Just then I heard a honk outside my window. I glanced out and sure enough, there was my boyfriend, wearing dark blue jeans with a Drake tee shirt that said '#YOLO' leaning on his red jeep, smiling up at me. I ran downstairs, passing my mom that yelled to me, "Happy birthday ! Time to move out!"  
>I Got ouside and greeted Deuce with a kiss and he smaked my ass.<br>"Hey! Getting a little fiesty, arent we?" I smirked.  
>"Ha. Just a little taste of the high life, sweetie." he said while pointing toward his damn "Yolo" shirt.<br>I happened to look toward the back seat while hoping in and noticed two Walmart bags.  
>"What the hell are those doing here...?" I asked curiously mixed with anger for letting him convince me to buy the damn close.<br>"Oh. I just brought them just in case." He said with a smirk.  
>"Just in case what!" I shrieked, wondering what the hell was going on with my boyfriend and his mind.<br>"Cece. Its your 20th birthday party. Theres alot of ways this night could end." he said laughing, as if mocking my niaveness.  
>"Well, I want it to end on a good note." I said.<br>"All of us do. Trust me." he said while leaning over and kissing me. I was feeling a little bold so when he went to pull away, I brought up my hands to the back of his head, and he got the memo. He stayed locked onto my lips and I wanted to deepen the kiss so, I unbuckled my seatbealt and tried to climb over the damn console, which I epically failed at. I ended up falling onto his lap, with my face in his crotch area. I imediatly jerked up and covered my now blushing face. Deuce was trying to get over the fact that my face was just in his lap. Once he calmed down, he removed my hands from my face. I just looked at him and started to laugh embarassingly. He joined in with me and I was the first to speak,  
>"Well, that was embarassing.." I trailed off.<br>"Haha. Cece, its okay. Just because you failed at trying to be 'sexy' ..." He said but was interupted by me.  
>"HEY! " I yelled while slapping his arm. He laughed.<br>"At least I tried. And its my birthday! Your supposed to be putting the moves on ME!" I yelled half jokingly.  
>We both erupted in laughter.<br>He started up the jeep and we started to drive off when Deuce took my hand, kissed it and just held it all the way to Chiles. It was kinda nice and peaceful drive until we drove up to the parking lot. All of our "Friends" were there along with some people who I had no idea who they where. There was even a clown...  
>"Oh dear god, Deuce. What have you brought me to? Hell!" I asked horrified.<br>"Ha. You know it babe! " he said while, once again, pointing to his god damn "#YOLO" drake shirt.  
>"Deuce, I swear to god. If you refrence to that shirt one more time, Im going to rip it off and give it to that scary ass clown over there." I said while climbing out of the jeep and looking toward the clown that was now circling Rocky and Tinka and I mentally shuddered, becase clown scare the fuck out of me.<br>"Oh? Do it then." He said with a wink and gave me a quick kiss.  
>"Maybe tonight." I said whispering seductivley (Or at least trying to, hopeing I succseded).<br>His eyes widened in surprise and I grabbed his hand while leading him into this Hell Hole...

**A/N: Heyyyyylo (; I've missed y'all. And I know some of yall have missed me and this story (Mostly the story) Tehe. Well , R&R.. Which is stuid because in order to reveiew you need to read, which if your reading this, Im assuming you did... 0.0 OHWELL. Once, I get at LEAST 4 reviews, I'll update for you lovley people out there ! :D Soooo...R (As in Review, because I know you already read(; ]**


	8. Cece is a very intresting drunk

We all walked into Chili's together. I sat beside Deuce, of course. He grabbed my hand underneath the table and began to rub it. This caused me to have a slight blush. When the waitress came up and asked for our orders, she was batting her eyelashes at Deuce. He seemed totally oblivious and was paying more attention to what he was ordering. She still continued to flirt with him to the point where I sat closer to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
>"Not so fast Mrs. Jones." He said while proceeding to kiss me on the lips.<br>I smiled into the kiss happy with the fact that the waitress might finally now take a hint. She left, not before staring daggers at me. I just gave her a slight smirk.

**Later on; After eating…**

We all left the restaurant and as I was walking out to the car, Deuce grabbed my arm and asked if I wanted to go to a bar.  
>"Uh. YES! Ive been waiting for 20 years now." I screamed.<br>Once we reached the bar, Deuce ordered me a beer. I drank it while he went to go talk to Ty over at a table. I decided that one beer wouldn't satisfy so I ordered a shot. Then another one, and another one, and so on. I looked over to were Deuce was and I saw that he was chatting with Rocky. I ordered another beer while stumbling over to where all my friends were. And… that's all I remember before everything went black.

**DEUCES POV…**

I saw my beautiful girlfriend walk up to me. I smiled knowing that she was all mine. Then I noticed that she was stumbling abit. She came and sat down next to me and asked,  
>"Why aren't you dancing?"<br>"Because you aren't, babe"  
>She smiled and responded, "Then lets change that"<br>I was a little surprised with the sudden change in attitude since Cece was never the one to have much confidence.  
>She led me out onto the dance floor. I put my hands on her waist while she put her hands around my neck. The dancing started off slow, then the pace picked up. She somehow turned around and began grinding. That's when I realized my girlfriend was a dancing goddess. The way her hips swayed swiftly to the beat. Most men stared at her and some women even looked with envious eyes. She was leading the dancing so I kept my hands on her hips as she grinded on my groin. This woman knew what she was doing. I trailed kisses down her neck and earned a soft moan from her. I chuckled and she spun around and she trailed her small dainty hands up my stomach.<br>Much to my dismay, Rocky came up and she said,  
>"Sorry to interrupt, but the bar is closing…"<br>"Shit. Come on Cece" I said as Rocky walked away.  
>"I don't wanna Deucey.." she trailed while trying to kiss me.<br>"Cece seriously. Your really drunk."  
>"Can I stay with you" she asked while hiccupping, "you said so yourself, your moms out of town"<br>"Cece…."  
>"Deuce…"<br>"…..Fine" I relunctly agreed.  
>"Thank you, thank you!" she said while kissing me.<br>We started to walk out of the bar but her stumbling was taking a little longer for my liking so I picked her up and she started to giggle.  
>Once we got home she took of her highheels and stumbled upstairs. I heard muffling as she was speaking to me from up the stairs.<br>"What?" I yelled up them while turning on the kitchen lights.  
>I heard some stumbling around and heard her yell, "come upstairs!"<br>I trudged up the stairs and walked into my room seeing Cece in her Red lace panties and bra.  
>"Cece what ar-" I was cut off by her saying,<br>''sleep with me"

**A/N: Don't you love cliffys? Hha. Sooo sorry that I haven't updated. Just be patient please? I know that this is a SUPER short chapter, but I just moved so I don't have a lot of time on my hands. But if you go on wattpad, im writing a Niall Horan One Direction story, so you should check that out my lovelies. I will update as soon as possible, bye! Xx MWAHH  
>My 1D Niall story- story1619957-my-irish-encounter-niall-horan-fanic-one-direction**


	9. Thank god for alcohol Dirty scene

[A/N: Hey guys! So, tbh I completely forgot about this story! I'm so sorry. But I'll try to be on top of it from now on. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I know it's short but I'm writing it on my phone. :c It's a dirty chapter so you have been warned!}

"Sleep with me" she said while seductively walking over to me.  
>"Come on babe. I'm ready for you." Cece said.<br>"Cece Seriously you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying. Please. Just go to sleep." I told her unwillingly.  
>-I wanted her so bad. She's just asking for me to fuck her. I mean just look at her. Twirling her strawberry blonde hair..licking her lips...kissing my neck...<br>I moaned, letting my thoughts get the best of me. She smiled knowing that I wanted her.  
>She looked me in my eyes and said, "oh god deuce. I'm so horny right now, I just want your-". I cut her off with my lips.<br>*Third Person P.O.V*  
>Deuce lightly pushed cece on his bed. Her lips tasted like watermelons. The smell of alcohol hit his nostrils. It wasnt that bad of a smell, after all, he spent many nights smelling like alcohol himself. A small little moan escaped Cece's mouth when Deuce grinded his hips to hers. She could feel his length harden. This made the inside of her lace thong wet. Deuce trailed his fingers down her toned body and hocked his fingers around the top of her thong. He gently pulled down her underwear to her feet and flung the small article of clothing across the room, landing somewhere on his dresser.<br>He rubbed her cilt gently while kissing her. He heard her breath hitch and her breathing pick up as he entered a finger in her. He slowly pumped in and out of her and whispered in her ear with a husky voice,  
>"Damn Cece, you're so tight..".<br>This caused Cece moaned his name.  
>"If you're already moaning my name, I can't wait to hear it when I'm fucking you hard." He told her.<br>His member twitched when she yelled "faster, harder". He obeyed his red-headed girlfriend and put two fingers In her going fast and hard. He could feel her walls clench on his fingers as she was coming up on her high. She grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets and climaxed on his fingers.  
>He pulled his fingers out of her and she grabbed his hand.<br>He looked confusingly at her and said "what are you doing-" but was cut off by her putting his fingers in her mouth and sucking on them. She swirled her tounge and licked all of her own juices off his fingers.  
>"Oh god. Cece. You don't know how hot that is" Deuce said while closing his eyes.<br>She looked at him with lustfilled eyes and said, "now it's my turn to make you feel good" while getting on her knees and unbuttoning his pants with her teeth.

{A/N: I love talks comments so much. So keep commenting. But it would help a lot more to keep me reminded about the story if you contacted me.  
>My kik: RandomGurl<br>MyTwitter: WhoaItsLeah_  
>Instagram: WhoaItsLeah_<br>Pheed: woahitsleah  
>So subscribecomment/follow and I will love you forever. Plus I'd update the story a lot faster! ;D }


End file.
